


Divergent Paths

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion of the Paths Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergent Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B'Lane, as always, for the help and encouragement. This concludes the Paths Series.

## Divergent Paths

by Elrond50

<http://www.ElrondsIsle.com>

* * *

Author's 

Divergent Paths 

Clark looked out the window as the farmland whizzed by. The bus was crawling in Clark's estimation. ` _Could have been to Metropolis already_.' Leaning his head back, Clark took in the acres of empty farmland. The crops were in, Thanksgiving was less than a week away, and he was going to get to spend almost a week with his boyfriend. Clark had not been to Metropolis since he helped move Whitney into the duplex Whit's aunt was letting him rent while at Met U. Clark missed Whitney; the support, the laughter, the warmth. The sex was great and plentiful -- once they'd gotten together it happened all the time -- but the intimacy they shared, that was what Clark missed. That was what Clark looked forward to. He wanted to hold and touch his beautiful friend, all the rest was gravy. 

A small smile crossed his face. He and Whitney traded emails several times a day. They had last seen each other during Homecoming. Clark recalled that as being their first real fight. 

"Clark, I'm really busy with school work, I can't make it," Whitney had said over the phone. Clark was having none of it. 

"Whitney, please? We never get to see each other and it's the perfect excuse." Clark knew Whitney hated it when he whined. 

"Clark...I really don't want to go to Homecoming." 

Something in Whitney's tone caught Clark, clued him in to the hidden reason. "Whitney, love, I want to see you, you can work on your homework and stuff here...it's okay. It's my Senior year and I would like to spend homecoming dancing with you. Please?" 

The sudden jolt of the bus pulled Clark back to the present and nearly threw him out of his seat. If he had only flown... ` _Stupid rule_!' Clark thought. He had wanted to fly to Metropolis for this visit, but his parents had forbidden it. 

"Clark, your powers are not there to help you get laid!" Martha had scolded 

"MO - OM!!!" Clark had been appalled. He was even more horrified when his dad chimed in, "Well Clark, she has a point. No flying to Metropolis." Then Jonathan added as he walked towards the door, "Or running." 

"Stupid rules," Clark muttered under his breath as the bus roared ahead. "I could be holding him right now, kissing him, loving him." Reaching down, Clark adjusted his crotch, but instead his cock got harder. ` _Great. Why did I decide NOT to wear underwear_?' He knew very well why. To take his mind off of it, he shifted his thoughts back to Homecoming. It had been a struggle, but Clark had been able to get Whitney to come home. Now Clark was seeing just how much Whitney did not want to be in Smallville. 

"Whitney? Why are you so tense?" Clark asked as he tried to pull his friend into a hug. 

"It's nothing Clark, sorry - just a little preoccupied," Whitney intoned as he turned to look out of the loft. 

"Why?" He placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, but Whitney edged away. "Whitney?" 

"What, Clark?" Whitney asked without turning. 

Clark looked at his friend. All the pressure to get him to come home...Whitney's reluctance, his silence now. ' _He can't even look at me_ ,' Clark realized, plunging into sudden despair. He could only think of one reason, and the hurt that began stabbing at his chest was ferocious. "Whitney, why are you avoiding me? Why do you keep shying away?" 

Whitney turned, and saw the naked hurt Clark's eyes. "I'm not...I can't be here, Clark." 

Clark's chest began to heave, his vision blurred. He turned quickly and sat on his couch. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. He could already feel it. This was going to hurt worse than Lex. So much worse. "Who is he? Somebody in one of your classes? That guy--Thad-- that you play pickup--" Clark's voice failed him. 

Whitney was stunned. He rushed to Clark's side and knelt next to him. "What are you talking about? How can you think that?" Whitney took one of Clark's hands and held on for dear life.. 

Clark tried to speak but his voice would not come out. He looked down at the linked hands and tried to calm down. Finally, "You...you did not want to come home. You move away every time I try to touch you. What was I supposed to think?" 

Whitney pulled back a little. "I...I didn't want to come because it's Homecoming, Clark." His voice broke, the emotion of the moment getting to him as well. "I HATE Homecoming!" 

The truth broke over Clark in a huge wake of relief. He pulled Whitney into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." 

Whitney hugged Clark fiercely. "I'm sorry, Clark. I am so, so sorry. I still don't know how you can love me after what I did." 

Clark held his friend. "I forgave you years ago. Please move past it, you are my friend and boyfriend. I'm sorry I doubted you." 

Whitney pulled back and wiped his eyes. "We're a pair, aren't we?" 

Clark answered with a kiss, making it deeper and richer with each moment. He could feel Whit respond, hands moving across one another. They moved onto the couch, mouths probing each other, tasting the familiarity of each other. 

Whitney broke the kiss first. "Clark, I love you. I...I want you." 

Clark's cock jumped. He knew what Whitney meant. Running a finger along Whitney's cheek, Clark met those piercing blue eyes. "You sure?" 

Whitney gulped. "Yes, please. I want to feel you in me." 

` _That was the first time I entered him...and the first time for him ever._ ' For Clark it was a gift beyond words. He helped Whitney out of his clothes and eased out of his own. Clark kissed his friend again, holding him against his body, contact made from head to toe. He dropped his hand to caress Whitney's ass, feeling the hard muscles under the soft skin. "Relax love, relax." He turned so Whitney's back was rubbing his chest. 

Whitney moaned as Clark began to run a finger across his entrance, teasing it gently. "I am...just...nervous." 

Clark slicked his fingers from a bottle under the couch. Moving them around Whitney's pucker, slowly entering it to the first knuckle then withdrawing. He listened to the moans and felt the squirms around his fingers. Clark moved his finger in deeper, slowing fucking Whitney, finding his prostate and getting a howl for his efforts. 

"CLARK!" Whitney screamed. 

Smiling, Clark reached around and found Whit only half hard, but leaking up a puddle. "Shhh...Still too tight, want you to enjoy, no...love this." Clark maneuvered a second finger, to join the first inside his friend's ass. He began moving both, scissoring them to open Whitney up. 

Whitney was grinding back on Clark's fingers, feeling the slow strokes of Clark's hand on his dick. "Clark...please?" 

Clark felt Whitney get hard, very hard. Withdrawing his fingers, Clark lubed his cock and guided it to Whit's hole. ` _No condoms for us...ever._ ' He pushed forward, stopping when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the man under him. "It's okay...we can stop." 

"NO! Just...a moment." Whitney willed his muscles to relax, letting Clark sink fully into him. 

"OH!" Clark began to move back and forth, also running his slick hand along the length of Whitney's cock. He would not last, neither would. "So, tight...so good." 

"FUCK!" Whitney screamed and spewed all over Clark's hand. 

Clark could not hold back and filled Whitney with his own essence. Both men were breathing hard. "I love you Whitney." 

That had been an amazing weekend for both of them. ' _Hell, I never got fucked once. Whitney did like it._ ' Clark still smiled when he thought of Whit's response, about how close he felt to Clark because he could still feel him inside, even the next day. Whitney opened up and let Clark inside in every way that weekend. 'He also said never to worry, that I am the only one for him.' 

When Clark felt the bus begin to slow, he shook himself out of his reverie and glanced down. ` _FUCK!_ ' A wet spot was beginning to form on his jeans. ` _There is a reason I only think about these things when I'm alone._ ' 

They were at the depot. He waited for the bus to stop before he reached and grabbed his backpack. Checking his jacket he felt the all-important envelope was still there. He had a surprise for Whitney. 

He got off the bus and grabbed his one other bag. He'd made sure his erection was not too noticeable nor was the wet spot. "Thank God for un-tucked shirts," he muttered. He looked around and saw the smiling face he had longed to see. 

Whitney saw Clark, the slight flush on his face and the small other signs told him Clark was already horny. ` _When isn't he horny?_ ' Waiting for Clark to come over, Whitney has happy the week was finally here, no parents, nothing but them for a week. Clark walked up and Whitney pulled him into a hug. 

Clark was slightly shocked, and a little pleased to get a greeting hug. He was more shocked when he felt Whitney's hand link with his. "Hi. You look great." 

Whit led them out to the SUV. "So do you. Come on, I'm making dinner." 

Clark laughed. "Will it be edible?" 

* * *

Lex placed the phone back in the cradle. "I never knew Martha could be so...icy," he murmured to the empty penthouse. He walked over and poured a drink. ` _Should have expected that,_ ' he thought.' _Of course none of the Kents would ever see that I only left to spare Clark the pain. I gave up the best thing I ever had so he could be free, and what do I get? Scorned._ ' 

Clark was in town, Lex had just discovered; information that beautifully complimented other news he had learned about Clark this week. With the holidays coming up, he was visiting his close friend, Whitney Fordman. 'Or should I say boyfriend, if what I am hearing is true.' That was some of the less welcome news he'd learned recently, but it didn't trouble him. Lex turned and looked out at the Metropolis skyline. "It's time to renew our friendship Clark. You belong to me." 

* * *

Clark closed the door and looked at Whitney's duplex. It was a huge old two-story house that had been in Mrs. Fordman's family for several generations. Whit had the whole second floor -- two bedrooms, two baths, kitchen, dining room, small office, and living room. It also had a deck and a Jacuzzi in the back. Clark had loved the place from the moment he saw it; it was close to the campus and in a great neighborhood, as well. The high ceilings and spacious floor plan welcomed Clark the first time he had seen it. He had not seen it furnished and could not wait, being curious how Whitney would decorate it. 

"Hurry up, Clark. I have chicken in the oven," Whitney called from the stairs that led to his door. 

Clark grabbed his backpack and hurried to follow Whitney inside. Turning up the next series of stairs, Clark saw a huge painting hanging on the wall. His mouth fell open when he saw the room. Simple and tasteful, a full living room set and a large TV adorned the room. A huge rug covered the hardwood floors, creating an intimate environment. 

Whitney looked at Clark, pleased that he liked it. "Here, I'll put your stuff in the bedroom. Make yourself at home, okay?" 

Clark looked around, seeing a few pictures, candles, but nothing that dominated like the painting. He walked around the place taking in the whole atmosphere. "Whitney! This place is great...amazing! Where did you get all this stuff?" 

Whitney placed Clark's bag on the bed, and went to see where he was. He found him in the office area, which was where he studied. The computer and all his books were in there. "My mom and my aunt cleaned out the furniture left from my grandfather's house. They gave me some of their old stuff. I bought all the electronics though. I had money saved and money from the Military settlement for the accident. The manufacturer fucked up, so I got a nice check. Sucks though." 

Clark wrapped Whitney in his arms. "New rule, this week we forget the past. This is about us and enjoying our time together." Clark turned Whitney to face him and kissed him for the first time since arriving in Metropolis. 

Whit surrendered to the kiss, hugging Clark close. "I like that rule. Okay, I'm going to the kitchen to finish an EDIBLE dinner. The password on the computer is `clark99', DVDs and CD's are in the cabinet in the Living room, stereo equipment is there as well." Whit pulled back and went back to the kitchen. 

Clark turned and walked to the bedroom. He saw two drawers that were empty and open for him to use. `Oh I could get used to this.' He slowly stretched, looked around the room, and his eyes fell on a picture of the two of them from the summer. `How did I ever doubt that he loved me?' The smile on both their faces and the casual embrace spoke volumes to Clark. Clark took off his jacket and the letter fell out of his pocket. Clark placed it under his pillow. Slowly he put away his clothes, taking in the feel of the room. "Maybe, just maybe." 

"Clark! Dinner's ready." 

Clark left the room, the smile on his face almost permanent. "Be right there." 

* * *

Whitney settled back on the bed, waiting for Clark to finish brushing his teeth. Whitney still had his boxer-briefs on, not wanting to seem too eager to have sex with Clark. ' _Who am I kidding? I want him so bad!_ ' He heard the door open and a very naked Clark walked towards the bed. 

"You are a little overdressed for bed, love." Clark said laughingly. He settled on the bed, reached over and let his fingers run along the waistband of the Calvin's. "Let me help you with those." 

Whitney leaned over and kissed Clark while his clothing was being removed. Whit's hands cupped Clark's face, sliding down that sculpted body. He could feel Clark's hands doing the same to him. Whit broke the kiss. "I missed you, I missed you so much." 

Clark pulled Whitney into a hug, his hands still roaming over his friend's body. "Me too, love, me too." Clark leaned in again to kiss his friend. "I want you...it's been months." 

Whitney smiled at the request. "Okay." He knew the first night would be quick, but that lovemaking would be the rule for most of the week. Pulling back, he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out the tube, quickly coating his fingers he brought them to Clark's entrance. 

The cool slickness invaded Clark's body, forcing a groan from his lips. "So long...need you," he whispered. A finger found his prostate, forcing pre-come from his cock. He let Whitney guide his face down into a pillow and he felt that big cock pierce him. "Yes!" 

Whitney established a rhythm; he was as horny as Clark normally was. "Love you so much." Whitney bit Clark's shoulder, embracing his moaning lover, it was paradise. Finally he slipped his hand around and gripped Clark's cock, slowly jacking it for him. 

"Oh...oh! Gunna..." Clark exhaled, he'd needed this since the bus ride, pent up frustration was finally giving way to release. He came all over Whit's hand and felt Whitney shudder and come in his ass. 

Whitney slowly pulled out and brought Clark against his chest. "Thanks. This will be such a great week." He saw Clark wipe his hand and then reach up and kiss him. 

"Whit...I have news...I think you might like." 

Whit heard the nervous tone. "What?" 

Clark reached under the pillow and pulled the envelope out. "I...I got accepted to Met U and have scholarships to cover tuition." 

Whitney's heart began to rapidly beat. "Wow, that is great news." The news brought such a rush. ` _Do I push? It could so great..._ ' "Not...not to be pushy..." 

Clark rolled over and draped himself over Whitney. Placing a tender kiss on his friend's lips, he waited. "Yes?" 

Whitney was lost in Clark's eyes. He lifted a hand and ran it through that thick raven hair. "Nothing has to be decided right now." Whitney kissed Clark again. "But there is plenty of room here." 

Clark kissed Whitney again. "I hate waiting till the last minute...Done!" 

Whitney hugged Clark and rolled him underneath. "I love you Clark, love you so much." 

* * *

Whitney finished his shower; Clark had still been dozing when Whit woke. Not wanting to disturb him, Whitney simply began his morning ritual. He walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair, and noticed that the bed was empty. It was then that he smelled something cooking. Taking a moment to throw some boxer-briefs, he walked to the kitchen and saw Clark making pancakes. "Morning. You look busy." 

Clark smiled, and kissed Whitney on the cheek. "You said make yourself at home, so I did." 

Whit smiled in response and hugged Clark. "I like the sound of that. It feels much better with you here." 

Clark laughed. "Here, a batch is ready. Eat and we can decided what we want to do later." 

Whitney took the proffered plate and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. In a few moments Clark joined him. 

"These are good Clark." Whit stated as he swallowed a mouth full. 

"Mom insisted that I learn how to survive on things other than junk food." Clark smiled as he ate as well. The silence was comforting as they ate. Small smiles, eyes locking, the occasional brush of a leg against one another. "Whit, I need to go grab some things...can I borrow your car?" 

Whitney sat back, puzzled. "You don't want me to go with you?" 

Clark blushed. "It will take a minute...I need to pick something up...a surprise." 

Whitney stood up, grabbed his and Clark's plates, trying to hide his grin. "Sure. `I'll do the dishes, you go run your errand." He watched Clark hurry to the bedroom and soon heard the door close and the Forerunner pull out of the driveway. Whitney slowly settled into cleaning up breakfast. ` _Well at least he did not make a big mess._ ' Whitney finished in the kitchen, slowly drifting through the house to clean up items, the Marine Corp had instilled a sense of neatness and order that was now reflected in his living environment. An unexpected knock on the door caught him off-guard. He walked to the door expecting Clark to be there, not knowing which key unlocked the door. 

"Clark, it's the..." The words died on his lips as he saw Lex Luthor standing at the door, poised and nonchalant. "Lex? What can I do for you?" 

Lex's lips curled into a half smile. "You Mr. Fordman, nothing. However, I came to see if Clark is available." 

The contempt coming from Lex was palpable and Whitney shifted into defensive mode immediately. "No, he's not." Clark isn't available to Lex Luthor in any way whatsoever, Whitney thought, then realized that he had no right to make that call. "I mean, he's not here at the moment. If you wish, you can wait in the living room." Whitney moved back, allowing the door to swing open. 

Lex entered the duplex, walking up the steps, slowly, casually taking in the dcor. "I must say I'm surprised. I would have bet this place would be decorated by Budweiser." 

"Why are you here, Lex?" Whitney asked through gritted teeth. 

"To speak to Clark." Lex intoned coolly as he sat down on the sofa. 

"So you can hurt him again?" Whit queried as he walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for his `guest'. 

Lex followed Whitney, looking at the duplex, again taking in the environment, all to assess his nemesis. "No, but to talk to him, to make Clark understand that we belong together. No offense, Whitney, but you are not worthy of him. You can offer him nothing." 

Both men turned at the sound of the door and found Clark striding across to the kitchen. "Lex, what are you doing here?" 

Lex saw Clark with an envelope in his hand. "Waiting to talk to you, Clark. We have a lot to discuss." 

Clark placed the envelope in his back pocket. "I have nothing to say to you, Lex." Clark moved past him and past Whitney to get to the refrigerator. 

Lex turned to look at him and saw Whitney standing there. "Would you excuse us, Whitney? This is a private conversation." 

Clark turned and placed a hand on Whitney's shoulder. "In case you haven't noticed Lex, this is Whitney's house." 

"That doesn't negate our need for privacy. Whitney, really, it would be best if you left us alone.... What I have to say will take fifteen, twenty minutes at the most." 

Whitney was at a loss. If he stayed, he might not be able to control his anger at Lex's attempt to take Clark away. If he left, Clark might think he wasn't willing to fight for what they had. He turned to his boyfriend. "Clark? It's up to you." 

Clark had not seen Lex since the day Lex mentioned rumors of their affair were spreading. The next day Lex had been gone. Maybe there were things that needed to be said. 

"Okay Lex, you get fifteen minutes," Clark told him. "It's okay Whit. I'll be fine." 

Whitney's heart sank. ' _FUCK! You can't have him Lex...you abandoned him!_ ' Aloud he could only say," I guess I'll go for a run." He walked out of the kitchen, threw on some suitable clothes and ran out of the house. 

"Okay, Lex, he's gone...the clock is ticking." 

Lex walked over and stood in Clark's personal space. "Good to see you again, Clark." 

Clark stepped back. "The feeling is not mutual." 

"Come off it, Clark. I know you are coming up here to school next year. You're leaving Smallville behind. We can be together again." 

"You're joking." 

"No, I'm not. I want you to come home with me. Now. You deserve better than anything Whitney Fordman could possibly offer you. Our friendship Clark...the stuff of legends." 

Clark laughed, bitterly in Lex's face. "Amazing. The arrogance that radiates from you is like a sickly pallor. Friendship? You left me, Lex, left! I had to deal with all that shit BY MY SELF! You have the audacity to come here and think that you can just say, Come with me, and I would? FUCK YOU!" 

"Clark, I left so you wouldn't have to deal with the rumors. I left to give you freedom." 

"You left because you were a coward! As for Whitney, he gives me something you NEVER could -- unconditional love and support. I will never hide again or sneak around. He opened my eyes to what love is, not lust. It's over Lex. All I see when I look at you is a man who used me to get off." Clark turned and walked to the door. "GET OUT! I never want to see you again." 

Lex turned and walked to the door. "I expected this, Clark. Your emotionalism. But you'll come around. You belong to me. Whitney is nothing. We will see each again. When all is said and done, you will be where you belong. In my bed. At my side." 

Lex walked out and Clark slammed the door. "Fucking bastard!" 

* * *

When Whitney came back from his run Lex's silver Jag was no longer in his driveway. ' _Please God, let Clark still be here._ ' He took the stairs two at a time. At the top of the stairs he heard music playing softly over the sound of his harsh, heavy breathing. Walking around the place, he finally found Clark on the bed, curled up. "Clark? You okay?" 

Clark rolled over and saw his lover. "He wants me back." 

"I know. He told me." Whit sat next to his friend. 

"I love you. You know that don't you?" Clark took both of Whitney's hands in his own. 

Whitney leaned down and kissed Clark. "Yes...yes I do." 

Clark pulled Whitney down on top of him. "You are my friend, Whitney. I'm happy; I don't have to hide how I feel about you around other people. You are happy, I can tell." Clark kissed Whit again. "I have a surprise for you." 

Whit rested his head on Clark's shoulder. "What?" 

"Are you busy Monday night?" Clark was having a difficult time talking through his smile. 

"No plans...why?" 

Clark shifted them both, reached and handed Whitney the envelope from earlier. "I thought we might go there Monday." 

Whitney pulled out two tickets from the envelope. "The U2 concert? Clark...I...yes!" At a loss for words, Whitney kissed Clark deeply, and began to help to remove both sets of clothes. The kisses remained tender and deep. Hands caressed muscles, moans whispered to each other. Whitney pulled back, reached for the tube on the nightstand, and slicked Clark's cock. 

Clark saw what Whitney was doing and grabbed the tube and used it to slick a finger. Gently he sat up and began to tease Whitney's orifice. "Don't want to hurt you." Clark kissed Whitney again and guided him into position. 

Whitney slowly sank onto Clark's cock, undulating his hips, eliciting moans from his lover. He kept the pace steady and even, allowing the pleasure to build. "Oh...Clark!" 

Clark bucked his hips deep into Whitney, the emotional outburst replaced by the warm love of his friend, his rock. His hands drifted up, to touch the smooth chest in front of him. "So beautiful." His control was on a precarious edge. Thrusting deep, his hands fell and gripped Whitney's cock. Clark lost control and filled Whit's ass. Clark's vision clouded, he felt his chest and stomach covered in stickiness. 

Whitney fell on Clark, kissing him again. "I love you Clark. Don't ever doubt it." 

Clark snuggled against Whitney. "I won't, love, I won't." 

* * *

Dawn broke through the bedroom window, a slight cool breeze entering through it. Whitney peered at Clark and saw that he was awake. Whit moved on top of Clark and began kissing his tender lips, each kiss longer than the prior; moving deeper, with no hurry, only love. Whit caressed Clark from head to toe with his body, feeling Clark's erection with his own. Gently Whit pulled back to stare at his beautiful friend. The slight nod sent a shiver down Whit's spine. He slowly lifted Clark's knees towards his chest. Bending down, Whit kissed Clark's full lips again. Without breaking the kiss, Whitney grabbed the lubricant. The kiss slowed to a gentle whisper of breath, a brush of tongues, then Whit eased back, savoring the beauty of his sweat-soaked friend. Leaning over Clark, he entered him with one long, smooth stroke, relishing the sensations.

Clark arched into the invasion and moaned, every thick inch bringing him pleasure, sending tremors through his body. Locking eyes with his lover`s, he moved his hips to meet the thrusts, the slow grind melting his insides. He reached behind Whitney's head and brought it closer to his. The kiss was smooth and deep, his tongue moving to meet its mate. Another moan came as the thrusts in his ass and the grinding of his hips sent waves cascading through him again. 

Whitney was in no hurry. This was the last time they would do this in his bed, his home for a while. ` _No, our home._ ' He shifted slightly, changing the angle of penetration. Moving at a steady pace, Whitney felt Clark moving to match the rhythm. Their eyes met, locking again, another kiss started and they captured each other's moans. Despite all his intentions, Whitney was getting close and he could tell Clark was as well. He increased the tempo, flexing his cock and getting a yelp from Clark and a counter flex. The sudden clinching around his cock sent him flying over the edge and he filled his gorgeous lover. 

Clark screamed as Whitney flexed in his ass, that one move against his sweet spot pushed him past the brink and he covered his stomach, and Whitney's, with his come. He wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him closely against his chest, feeling Whit slip free from his ass. "Wow." 

"Yes." They clung to each other and the sense that they were still one. 

"I really don't want to go home." 

Whitney nuzzled Clark's neck. "Me either. This has been...perfect. But...parental cooking is waiting for us." 

"Pumpkin Pie." 

"Mmmm... Turkey and dressing." Whitney rose onto his elbows, frowning. "Does your Mom do chestnut dressing or oyster?" 

"Chestnut." 

He smiled. "Oh, good. So...shall we shower and head for Smallville?" 

Clark kissed Whitney's cheek. "Last one to the shower has to wash AND dry the dishes!" 

* * *

Clark pulled into the farm's driveway. "Looks like your mom is already here." 

Whitney opened the door and stepped out. "Yep, its her car." Whitney walked around and grabbed Clark's stuff. Suddenly he was engulfed in Clark's arms and a soft gentle kiss settled on his lips. 

"Ahem." 

Both boys turned to see Jonathan at the front door. 

"You guys coming in or you going to give the county a show?" 

They broke apart, Clark leading the way to the door. "Hi dad. Miss me?" Clark found himself in a quick embrace. 

"Yes I did, son. Whitney, how are you?" Jon asked as he offered his hand. 

Whitney smiled and shook Jon's hand in greeting. "Very well sir." Whitney followed Clark inside for a nice holiday dinner. 

* * *

Clark looked around and saw his parents chatting with Whit's mom. Catching Whitney's Eye, he whispered, "Now?" 

Whitney nodded his head in agreement. 

"Mom...Dad...Betty...ummm?" All the attention at the table turn towards him. "Whitney and I, well, we talked...and...next fall...I'd like to live with him." The three parents exchanged a round robin of knowing looks. 

After a few moments, Jonathan looked at both young men. "Boys, your mothers saw this coming and we've all talked it over.... It is obvious to us that you two love each other. We are willing to allow you to live together, as long as your grades don't suffer." Jonathan chuckled. "Besides, we figured that you would see each other all the time anyway." 

Clark beamed. "Great! So...dessert now?" 

Whit leaned over and cuffed Clark lightly. "Man, feeding you is going to be a fulltime job." 

* * *

Clark looked out over the crowd from the dais. The sun was shining overhead, a gentle breeze keeping things cool in the late May afternoon. He could see his parents and Whitney sitting near each other. Their relationship had been out in the open since Christmas when Whitney had kissed Clark under the mistletoe at the Talon. The shocked looks on everyone's faces had been almost comical, but Whitney had warded off any potential trouble with a forcefully worded warning: "I will beat the shit out of anyone who ever bothers either of us. Got it?" No one had bothered Clark the rest of the school year. 

Clark's gaze moved on, scanning the crowd. He caught his breath sharply when a too-familiar face caught his eye. ` _LEX! The Hell is he doing here?_ ' 

Clark was furious. Lex had no right to be here. The two letters that Lex had sent to him at the farm had been returned unopened. Clark had been able to read them with his x-ray vision, of course, but the symbolism could not be lost on Lex. ' _Why doesn't he just take the hint and leave me alone?_ ' 

* * *

' _God this is boring._ ' Whitney shifted in his chair, hoping he wasn't disturbing Martha. She seemed genuinely interested in what the commencement speaker was saying, but Whitney was just plain bored. Or maybe anxious was a better word. In this suit pocket was a letter that was going to change everything -- for him and for Clark. The news had been a shock, both good and bad, but Whitney had finally come to understand the reasoning behind it. 

He was anxious to tell Clark and the Kents. Their original plan was for Whit to stay in Metropolis over the summer, only coming down every other weekend to visit Clark, and for Clark to come up to the city a few weeks early to find a job. He had excellent academic scholarships, but they wouldn't cover the room and board that Jonathan had forced Whitney to agree to accept. Clark had to pay his share of the living expenses, or there would be no living together. Period. 

Whitney was hoping his news would change that. 

"Miss Joanne Kensey...Mr. Clark Kent..." 

"Thank goodness," Whitney muttered as Jon and Martha cheered their son. 

An hour later Clark and Whitney settled back on the couch at the Kent house, relaxing next to each other. Martha and Jon sat down to relax as well. Whitney knew this was the moment. He cleared his throat nervously. "I think there is something you all need to know." 

Clark pulled back slightly, allowing him a clear view of his lover's face. "What?" 

Whitney pulled out the letter he'd been carrying and handed it to Clark. 

Clark opened the letter and read it out loud. 

_Dear Whitney,_

_As I write this letter, you are a bright-eyed twelve-year-old boy, full of energy and athleticism._ _I hope you are still the same when this letter finds you around your 21st birthday._ _Your mother and aunt do not know this; so do not be mad at them._ _I have a gift for you, as my only grandchild._ _I am leaving you the majority of my estate, in a trust, to do with it as you will._ _I have found in the course of my life, that people who are handed everything, always expect more, that is why this has been a secret._ _You are still young enough to make choices, but old enough to have made some mistakes._ _Learn from them, as I was forced to learn from mine._ _Money is not a source of happiness, but can be a source of freedom, and that is my gift to you._ _Use it wisely._

_The attorneys will have all the details for you, but I wanted you to know my reasons._ _I have loved watching you grow up._ _You never let on how much you knew, you always kept people guessing._ _I hope you still play chess and read when you think no one is looking._ _I love you, Whitney. Use this gift well._

_Always in my thoughts,_

_Grandpa_

Clark finished the letter and handed it back to Whitney. "Wow. How much did he leave you?" 

"Clark! That is none of your business," Jonathan reprimanded him before Whitney had a chance to say anything. "Whitney, that was a wise decision on your grandfather's part." 

"It took me sometime to see his reasoning, but I finally did," Whitney replied. "I brought it up because I don't want Clark to have to worry about working to pay his share of the household expenses." 

Martha placed a hand on Jonathan's arm, a signal that she would handle it. "That's a kind gesture, but Clark has to pay his own way." 

Whitney sighed, linked his hand with Clark's. "Not to be disrespectful, but I don't want Clark to have to work so hard that he doesn't have a chance to enjoy college life." 

Jonathan thought for a second, then responded, "Clark needs to learn responsibility. He has enough money to be able to pull his weight at school. A job will cover his living expens--" 

Whitney groaned. "It's not about pulling weight, it's about studying and growing. I've met too many people who carry full course loads and work, and come home and study and are too tired to enjoy what should be one of the most incredible experiences of their lives. Instead, college for them is just an endless grind. I don't want that for Clark, and I know you don't either." 

"No, of course not," Jonathan said, "but Clark's responsibility--." 

"Sir, Clark grew up on a farm. I think he knows something about responsibilities." 

Martha calmed Jonathan down with a touch to his shoulder. "Whitney, that money is yours, not Clark's. I don't see that this changes anything from our original agreement that you and Clark could room together as long as Clark paid his way. Just think about it from the perspective if you did not have that money. What would you be planning on doing then?" 

Running a hand through his hair, Whitney chuckled and shook his head. "I was planning on paying most of the bills myself. I wanted Clark to keep as much cash from his scholarships as possible so he would not have to work much." 

Clark looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "Really?" 

Whitney smiled at him, a slight blush on his face. "Yeah. I want to take care of you, like you do me. That's all." 

Martha watched the exchange and cleared her throat. "Clark, Whitney, Jon and I need to discuss this--" 

"No, Martha, we don't. Whitney coming into a bit of money doesn't change anything. He needs to put it back--" 

"My grandfather left me $50 million dollars, sir. I don't need Clark's share of the rent and utilities, and for Clark to work 20 hours a week at minimum wage just to satisfy an arbitrary--" 

Jonathan came to his feet. "My son is not going to be 'kept', Whitney." 

Whitney's impulse was to rise to the challenge, stand toe-to-toe with Clark's father, but he knew better. There was too much at stake to lose his temper now. "I would never suggest anything like that, sir," Whitney replied softly, his voice even. "That would be an insult to Clark and to what we feel for each other. But there's something to be said for the philosophy, 'Each according to his needs, each according to his capabilities. I'm capable of putting a roof over our heads. Clark has access to fields full of organic produce." Whitney smiled up at Jonathan. "Considering his appetite, I might be getting the better deal." 

Martha laughed and the wind blew out of Jonathan's bluster. She took her husbands hand and rose. "Let us talk about it, Whitney. Jon and I are going to go for a walk and see what we can come up with." 

Whitney's smile widened. "Thank you. Clark--" He turned to his boyfriend and found Clark staring at him in disbelief. 

"Fifty--" 

Whitney nodded. "Million." 

"Dollars?" Clark croaked. 

"No lire. Of course dollars," Whitney said with a laugh. "In stocks, a little land, bonds, and some cash. The income off the investments is about two million a year, but I only get part of that until my 25th birthday. Then I can do anything I want with the money." 

"Fifty--" 

Whitney took a deep breath. "Million dollars." He looked at Jon and Martha. "You might as well go for your walk. It could take some time for him to come out of shock." 

"You're not rich, Clark," Jon admonished. 

Clark grinned at his father. "Yeah, I am, Dad. But I was just as rich yesterday and the day before." He wrapped Whitney in a huge bear hug and pulled him close. "Cause look what I got." 

"Yes, Clark, we are all richer for the love in our lives." She tugged Jonathan's sleeve. "Come on, Jon. I think it's safe to say our son has his priorities straight." 

Whitney pulled back from Clark's embrace, gently kissing him as he did so. "This doesn't change anything for us. I still hope you can come up a month early, get settled, and let us get used to living together." 

Clark pulled Whitney close again, leaning them both back against the couch. "It only means the next time I ask for a quarter for some gum, I know you have it." 

Whitney saw the smirk on Clark's face and kissed him. "Scoundrel. You know I hate carrying change." 

Clark stood and pulled Whitney to his feet. "Come on, let's grab a nap." 

Whitney agreed, heading upstairs with his boyfriend, the future looking very bright for both of them. 

* * *

` _This is it._ ' Whitney turned down the lane to the Kent house. Six weeks had passed since graduation, and now Clark was moving in with him. ` _Never thought this day would get here._ ' After some serious negotiations, the Kents had agreed to let Clark live with Whitney rent-free on the condition that Whitney could not give Clark money or gifts beyond the normal birthday and Christmas mementos. Clark had to pay his own way when it came to school, personal and recreational expenses, and if his expenses exceeded his scholarship income, he was expected to get a job, not sponge off Whitney. 

Oh, and a weekly delivery of organic produce would be sent to the boys during the growing season. 

` _Ah well, at least they agreed to let us be together._ ' 

Whitney pulled up and parked the SUV in front of the bright yellow house. Clark came bouncing out of front door. 

"Hey!" 

Whitney found himself swept up in a kiss. "Hey, can you let go, breathing is required." 

Clark's laugh faded when he saw his mom on the porch fighting back the tears. He dashed back up and gave her a big hug. "Mom...I promise to write and call. Hey, just think of me being up the road." 

Martha smiled and ruffled his hair. "Oh Clark. I know, but you are all grown up now. Going off to college, living with your boyfriend. So much changes now, dear." 

Clark choked back his tears and kissed his mom's head. "I'll always love you and dad. Nothing changes that." 

Jonathan placed an arm around both Martha and Clark. "This will always be home Clark. Go to college, find your destiny." Jon let go and went into the house to help Clark load his stuff. 

Whitney watched the scene in silence, part of him aching at the tenderness of it, part of him happy that he would be with Clark. As the Kents broke apart, he walked up the steps, but was stopped by Martha. "Yes ma'am?" 

Martha smiled. "I know you will take care of him and he will take care of you. No matter what, never go to bed angry at each other. Even if you can't agree, at least calm down." 

Whitney laughed. "Mom said something very similar. I love him, Martha. I owe him...and you, so much." 

Martha hugged Whitney close. "You are part of the family now." She let go, and they went inside to get Clark all moved. 

After an hour, all of Clark's things were in the SUV, and lunch had been finished. Whitney was placing Clark's backpack in the backseat. That was everything. He opened the driver's door, but before he could slide in, strong arms snaked around him from behind. Whitney twisted in Clark's arms to return the hug. "Ready?" 

Clark smiled. "I'm so happy to be home." 

Whitney chuckled. "I hope you put geography on your first semester class schedule. We haven't left yet." 

Clark tightened his embrace and pulled Whitney closer. "This is home. Right here, with you." 

Whitney kissed Clark and climbed in. He waited for Clark to say his good byes, and once Clark was buckled in, they headed for a new life together, in the urban jungles of Metropolis. 

The End 

* * *

Look for the sequel series, Journeys, in Spring 2003. 


End file.
